


Taking a chance on a new life

by spngirl22



Series: new life [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spngirl22/pseuds/spngirl22
Summary: your old life wasn't cutting it any more, you needed a change, well 5,000 miles was quite a change
Series: new life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034526
Kudos: 1





	Taking a chance on a new life

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/F/N) = your friends name  
> (Y/F/D) = your favourite drink  
> (Y/N) = your name  
> (Y/F/H/D) = your favourite hot drink

It was almost midnight at Los Angeles international airport, your flight from England had just landed, you were exhausted but happy, so happy, you were finally starting a new life, away from the cold British weather, the family worries, they had never been the kindest, the abuse of your ex and all his friends, no one could find you now, as you trudged through passport control you could barely keep your eyes open, you felt lucky that you were staying at a nearby hotel for the night and setting out to the apartment a friend had helped you to rent in the morning, when you were rested and refreshed. 

Getting through passport control felt like a nightmare, you had much more to do than the average traveller, you were moving there after all, finally however everything was done, you were approved for entry and your passport stamped, as you left the passport control station you headed to the baggage carousel, you had two large cases as well as your shoulder bag, luckily however they were just coming around, exhausted but excited you pulled them from the carousel, pulled up the handles and headed for the exit, determined to be in your hotel bed within the next ten minutes. 

Walking into the hotel lobby you walk up to the desk, it being now after midnight there was no queue, you get the key, leave your bags in the storage for the night, you have no need for them, sleeping in your underwear and shirt will suffice for one night, you then get into the elevator and head up to the fifth floor, you’re in the room just minutes later and with this you brush your teeth and hair, strip off and collapse into bed, on top of the covers, and are asleep just a minute later, jet lag catching up to you. 

Waking up the next morning you find yourself a little stiff, you wish you’d gotten into a more comfortable position before sleeping, your head has, at some point in the night, fallen off of the bed, your neck is stiff and sore, sitting up you massage your neck for a moment to ease it up, once you’re a little less stiff and sore you get up, pull your clothes back on and gather the few bits you removed from your bag, using the stuff in the bathroom to wash yourself a little and freshen up you then head down to reception to get your bags and leave to find your apartment, or possibly somewhere for breakfast. 

Once you’ve gotten your suitcases back you then head out front, there’s a taxi sat there so you approach on the off chance it’s empty, it is, the driver even helps you to get your cases into the car, once you’ve given him the address for your new apartment you slide into the back seat, plug the seat belt in, texted your friend so she could meet you with your keys then look out of the window, it’s the first time you’ve been to Los Angeles, your friend lived here and she had arranged the apartment for you, she knew your tastes, fifteen minutes later the taxi pulled up outside an apartment building and with this you paid the driver. 

After paying the taxi driver you get out, he helps you with your bags again, you thank him then walk into the building, your friend is waiting there, you smile, at least she’s on time for once, the woman is chronically late normally, walking over you say “hey (Y/F/N) how are you?” and with this (Y/F/N) said “great thanks (Y/N), and you?” then you say “a little jet lagged still, lets get these upstairs shall we? Then i can change and we can go out for breakfast, i am starving” and with this (Y/F/N) chuckles, takes one bag and says “lets go” then she heads for the elevator. 

Upon getting up to your apartment you and (Y/F/N) get your bags into the bedroom, she helps you to pick out one outfit for the day, you can unpack the rest later, and while you’re getting changed she sits there talking you through LA life, she’s lived there for almost five years, and before that she lived in New York, she knew all about big city life, you, however, had come from a small town in England, you’d saved all your money for years to be able to afford this move, but finally you were here, once changed you grabbed your bag then you and (Y/F/N) head out to get breakfast. 

Over the next few days you slowly unpacked your bags and settled into your apartment, the next step, you thought, was to get a job, this wasn't proving easy however, you had little experience and for most places your experience wasn't relevant, it was after a week that you began getting frustrated, on a late night call to (Y/F/N) you moaned to her about this and she said “it’ll take time, but you will get something, LA is full of opportunities” and with this you say “thanks (Y/F/N), i guess i’m just a little frustrated” then you chuckle a little. 

Hearing you chuckle (Y/F/N) says “i can tell, you need to relax a little, have a laugh, unwind” and with this you say “on what money?” then (Y/F/N) says “i have the perfect thing, it’s a YouTube channel i watch, the guys who run it are hilarious, they have a lot of stuff, it’s called good mythical morning, you should check it out” so you say “alright, i will, thanks (Y/F/N), now lets try and sleep shall we? You have an early at work, don't you?” and here (Y/F/N) said “i do indeed, night” then she hangs up, you, however, are not tired, it’s still early for you so you decide to check out that YouTube channel. 

Over the next few days you watch a lot of the videos on the good mythical morning YouTube channel, (Y/F/N) was right, they really are hilarious, you laughed so hard you could barely breathe at their videos of them eating really hot chillies, finally however you got a break, a part time job at a coffee shop, you were the opener, you took in the morning delivery, let the staff in and opened up the shop, you worked 6am to 11am three days a week, it was better than nothing, at least until you got a better job, of course this meant having to go to bed earlier and readjust your sleep schedule. 

You had been in LA for a month now, you still only had the part time job but you had more than enough money for your lifestyle, no better job opportunities had presented themselves yet, you knew they would, it would just take time, you needed to get experience first, maybe even a promotion at your current job, you had also started settling into your new life, you’d been hesitant to at first but now you were loving LA, as such you were doing things other than working, eating and sleeping, well you had watched youtube as well. 

Finishing work early one day you decide to try a new place to eat, (Y/F/N) recommended it, she always had good taste, what she didn't have, however, was good directions, you looked at the directions she’d sent you and frowned, they were rather vague, you knew that you were in the right general area but could see no sign of the diner she’d suggested you try, you tried googling the name but either she’d gotten that wrong as well or the place didn't have a website, by now you were hungry, breakfast had been almost eight hours ago, and you were frustrated. 

As you stared at your phone trying to figure out what to do you felt someone tap your shoulder and the person said “you need some help? You look lost, and frustrated” you felt like you knew that voice, that person, you shook that off however, you couldn't possibly know them, you knew one person in LA, that was (Y/F/N), this wasn't (Y/F/N), she was female, this voice belonged to someone distinctively male, deciding that any help was better than none you turned to face the person offering help only for your breath to catch in your throat, you now knew why the voice was so familiar. 

Staring into the steely blue eyes of none other than Link Neal you try to compose your thoughts, so you won't look dumb, then you say “i am a bit, I've only been in LA for a month, a friend of mine suggested somewhere around here to eat, but she gave me bad directions, i can't find it” and with this link said “oh, what’s the name of the place?” so with this you show him your phone then say “see what i mean? She gives bad directions and is very bad with timekeeping, but i’d be lost without her” then you chuckle. 

Looking up from your phone link said “i know where this place is, i’m actually headed there to pick up some lunch myself, i’ll walk you there” and with this you smile and say “thanks, i appreciate that” then you put your phone away, readjust your bag on your shoulder and follow link, as the two of you walk along link said “you a fan then? Saw you were speechless for a moment when you saw me” and with this you blush a little and say “busted” and with this link laughs, not just a chuckle but a full laugh, like you’d seen on the show, this makes you blush even more. 

Seeing the blush spreading across your cheeks link said “no need to be embarrassed, i love it when people recognise me on the street” so you say “i actually only started watching the show a few weeks ago, my friends suggestion” and with this link said “oh yeah? You talk about her a lot, is she the only person you know here?” and with this you just nod, soon you and link reach the diner so you say “thank you for helping me find my way” and with this link said “no problem, and hey, now you know two people in LA, i...i could give you my number, in case you get lost again i mean” and with this you just nod. 

Handing link your unlocked phone you smile as he taps in his number then he says “i have to pick up the order and go now, rhett is going to be waiting and he is hungry” so you say “thanks again link” then you take your phone back and watch as he goes up to the counter, his order is already done and bagged up, you however go over to a booth and take a seat, you get a (Y/F/D) and peruse the menu, eventually however you decide and order, while waiting for your food you decide to text link so he has your number, tapping out a quick text with your name, you realise you’d forgotten to tell him it. 

Over the next couple of days you found yourself texting link a bit more than you thought you would, not because you were lost, or because you needed help, but because he would text you first, checking in on you, he knew you started work early and wanted to make sure you were safe, days turned to weeks, you had extra days at work now but the same sucky shifts, you were used to them by now though, it was lunchtime one day when you got a text, you smiled to see it was link, smiling even more when he asked if you wanted to meet for lunch. 

Texting link back you told him that you would love to meet for lunch, he suggested the diner where you’d been headed when you first met him so you agreed, by now you were finding your way around LA a bit easier but still tended to get a little lost, you’d never had a great head for directions, half an hour later you were sat in the diner waiting on link, wondering what was keeping him, he’d promised he wouldn't be late, just then however you’re shaken from your thoughts as a familiar voice said “hey (Y/N), sorry i’m a few minutes late” and with this you turn around. 

Turning to see link you smile and say “it’s alright, i’d have been waiting at least twice as long for (Y/F/N) if i was meeting her, what kept you?” and with this link sat down and said “rhett, we needed to talk about something important” so you say “ah, say no more, what’ll you have?” however link said “this lunch is on me (Y/N), alright?” and with this you nod, you’re not going to say no after all, soon you and link had both ordered and with this you say “so how’s work going? I loved the videos this week by the way” then you smile even more, remembering the week of funny videos. 

Through the course of lunch you and link talk and have a laugh, he gives you a few vague hints of videos to come, as you finish lunch however you say “i should let you get back to work” however then link stuns you by saying “want to come have a look round the office? See where i work?” and with this you say “a...are you sure? No one will mind?” then link said “i’m kinda the boss there, the only person who could mind is rhett, and he’ll be fine with it” so with this you say “alright, then i’d love to” and with this link smiles and pays the bill. 

Walking through the streets you make sure to follow link, you don't want to lose him, soon however you come up to a building and he says “well here we are” and with this you feel nervous so you say “you’re absolutely sure no one will mind?” and here link seems to sense your nervousness so he says “completely sure” and with this you smile then say “alright, lets go then” and here link smiles then leads you inside, it’s a lot bigger than you had imagined, but you suspected it had to be, they had a lot of stuff for a lot of ideas after all. 

As you follow link through the studio you notice just how empty it is, everyone else must still be out at lunch you reason, soon however link says “and this is the heart of the operation, our office” then he opens the door, as he does this however you see rhett in there, when he sees you he says “this the lady link?” and here link nods, now you’re confused, it must show on your face as link squirms a bit and says “i may have had an ulterior motive to bringing you here” however this just confuses you even more. 

When rhett notices how confused you are he says “link has been talking about you for weeks, apparently he met you when you’d just moved to LA?” and with this you say “uh, yeah, i was lost, he helped me to find my way” then link said “well we need a new crew member, one of the crew is moving away to be with the girl he loves, and i...i thought we could give you a trial run” then rhett says “so what do you say?” and with this you say “uh...sure, when? Because i just finished work, so i am not exactly on top form” then you smile. 

Seeing you smile link also smiles and says “we thought maybe on your next day off work? Whenever that is” and with this you say “that would be tomorrow, when should i be here?” then rhett says “9am?” and with this you say “great, i’ll be here, thank you so much guys, now i should be going” then you turn and return via the way you came, soon finding yourself outside, you feel like you have to tell (Y/F/N) about this, she knew you’d been talking to someone but you hadn't told her who, it was time to tell her everything. 

Getting back to your apartment twenty minutes later you find (Y/F/N) already waiting for you, letting her in you say “i have had the most amazing day, and i had to tell you all about it” you’re almost giddy with excitement, bursting to tell (Y/F/N) everything, getting into the apartment you put your keys and bag down, kick your shoes off and lead (Y/F/N) to your sitting room, where you collapse onto the sofa, smiling like an idiot. 

After a few silent moments of watching you smile like an idiot (Y/F/N) finally says “so what is the big deal girl? Talk to me” and with this you say “so you know i’ve been talking to that guy for the last few weeks?” and with this (Y/F/N) said “oh, you did not?” then you say “no! You dirty minded girl!” then you fall about laughing, when the giggles subside (Y/F/N) says “so what then?” and here you say “well you know that channel you told me to watch? I met link, it’s him I’ve been talking to” then you blush a little and smile at the same time. 

Upon seeing the look on your face (Y/F/N) says “you did not get a date with him?” so you say “no, but him and rhett have offered me a trial for a job with them, crew member, I’ve got the trial tomorrow” and with this (Y/F/N) said “oh my god, that’s amazing! How even girl?” so you say “remember when you recommended that diner? I got lost, link saw me looking lost, helped me find my way, gave me his number” and with this (Y/F/N) is speechless. 

Over the course of the evening you and (Y/F/N) talk, laugh, watch a few episodes of good mythical morning, have dinner and even have a glass of wine, eventually however she has to leave, she’s got an 8am shift at work and you have to be back at the good mythical morning studio at 9am, you only hope you can remember the way, as you slip off to sleep that night you can't help but think that good things are coming, maybe your move to LA is finally paying off. 

You wake at 7am sharp the next morning, normally you’d sleep in until 10am on your day off, wouldn't get up before then for anything barring an emergency, today however was different, today was your trial run at good mythical morning, you were so excited it had been hard to get to sleep, easy to get up though, jumping in the shower you spend most of the time under the stream of water trying to think what to wear, should you wear formal? Or casual? Or something of a mix? Finally however you get out of the shower, you were clean enough now. 

While towelling off your hair you came to a decision on clothes, most of the team there seem to wear some combination of smart casual, you go to the wardrobe and pull out a pair of skinny jeans and a button up floral top, looking again you also pull out a pair of converse shoes to slip on, with your outfit chosen you finish towelling off and begin getting dressed, it’s now 7.30, there’s still plenty of time, going out to your small kitchen you decide on pancakes for breakfast, american style, you had found you preferred them to the English style pancakes. 

At 8.15 you decided it was time to leave, the studio was just 20 minutes away but you wanted to leave plenty of time for potential delays such as traffic or you getting lost, as it happens you only have a little traffic to contend with and mostly remember the way, only taking one wrong turn which you had quickly realised and corrected, when you arrived at the door to the good mythical morning studio it was 8.50, you were a little early, you tried the door, locked, no one was there yet obviously. 

Standing outside of the studio waiting for anyone to turn up you begin to think ahead, what could you be asked to do? Perhaps to help set up for an episode? You weren't sure, what you did know was that you would do your best, at precisely 9am you were torn from your thoughts by a car horn beeping, shaking your head a little to bring yourself back to reality you smile to see rhett and link pulling up and getting out of the car then link says “hey, you made it” and with this you say “yep, i made it” and with this link walks up and unlocks the door. 

Walking into the studio you follow rhett and link to their office and as they get settled at their desks you say “so what am i going to be doing today then?” and here rhett says “well first off we need to wait for the rest of the crew, they should be here in about ten minutes or so” so with this you say “alright, hey do you guys want a coffee while we’re waiting? I can make some, if you’ll point out where the coffee machine is” and with this both nod and link says “it’s just across the hall” so with this you say “alright” then head across to find the coffee machine. 

By the time the rest of the crew arrive you, rhett and link have all had a hot drink, they just took plain coffee and you had a (Y/F/H/D), there was also a pot of coffee ready brewed for anyone else who wanted one, with the rest of the crew there rhett gathered them around and said “hey guys, this is (Y/N), she’s having a trial day, to see if she’ll fit as part of the crew, so she’ll be helping out with anything you need” and with this you smile, soon however they’re all heading off and you follow, waiting to see who needs you first. 

When the crew finally broke for lunch you’d helped to set stage for three different episodes of good mythical morning, had worked the camera for a few minutes and had even helped with fixing some minor technical issues, everyone else on crew was going out for lunch, you weren't sure what to do however, as you stood there thinking link came up to you and said “me and rhett are ordering in, you want anything? We do pay for employee lunches, even trial employees” then he winked at you causing you to blush. 

Seeing you blush link smiles even more so you say “i’ll have whatever you’re getting, i know it’ll be good” and with this link nods then says “and for a drink?” so you say “uh, (Y/F/D) please” and with this link nods and taps the order into his phone then he says “great, that’ll be here in about half an hour, until then how about you come sit with us in the office? We can talk about how the morning went” so you say “sure” and follow link back to the office, when you get there however you’re not sure where to sit so you stand there awkwardly. 

As you stand awkwardly at the door link notices this and says “come join us” then he indicates to the sofa he and rhett are now sharing, with a little consideration you cross the room and sit between the two men, as you sit down rhett says “so, how do you think your morning went?” and with this you say “i think it went pretty good, some nicely diverse work, good work colleagues, i love the fun atmosphere” then link says “we heard some pretty good things about you as well” then he smiles at you so you smile back. 

By the time lunch arrives you, rhett and link have finished discussing how you’ve done so far on your trial day and have moved on to other things, the guys have offered to show you some more of LA, even if things don't work out for you getting the job, though both have hinted they are enthusiastic about your chances, but they want the crews opinion as well, they have to work with you as well after all, when lunch is over it’s back to work, no more episodes to film today but there is cleaning up to be done, things to make for future episodes, stuff like that. 

At the end of the working day at good mythical morning, it’s 4pm when the last thing is finished, rhett and link gather the crew together again, once everyone is in one place link says “alright guys, what do you think to (Y/N)?” and here they all nod but don't say much so rhett says “Stevie? What do you think?” and here Stevie says “well she’s demonstrated a willingness to try anything, help with anything, even if she doesn't know much about it, she’s willing to learn, i think you should totally hire her” and with this you smile. 

After another ten minutes of conversation rhett and link dismiss the crew so they can go home, once it’s just the three of you in the building you say “so? How did i do?” and with this rhett says “well the crew thinks very highly of you, so does link, and you’ve shown me you’re willing to work hard and get stuck in to anything, i think we’d be crazy not to hire you, plus you make amazing coffee” then he winks so you smile even more and say “well i do currently work in a coffee shop” then you chuckle a little. 

As you laugh link smiled at you and says “well then, i guess all that’s left to say is welcome to good mythical morning” and with this you can no longer contain your glee, pulling both men into a hug and thanking them profusely, realising what you were doing however you pull away and blush, seeing you blush link said “no need to blush, we didn't mind, right rhett?” and here rhett says “not at all, now go home, we’ll call you to sort out a start date tomorrow, yeah?” and with this you nod, thank them again and leave the studio. 

Exiting the good mythical morning studio you walk along the street with a broad smile on your face, moving to LA had been the right decision, you now had a new direction in life, a new purpose and you hoped that along the way, working at good mythical morning, you could get experience, have a good time and make some new friends, you had moved to LA to move on with your life and within just two months that was exactly what you’d managed to do, you couldn't wait to work with rhett, link and the crew.


End file.
